I Don't Mind The Rain
by JaspersAngel1843
Summary: Cassie's mother has moved house every few months for most of her life, Cassie and her sister with her, but when they move to La Push and Cassie finds a reason to stay put, will her mother want to? I hate summaries, will be better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This first chapter is sort of an introduction to the story and an explanation of a few characters. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing other than my own character, the rest is all Stephanie Meyer's amazing work. **

**Chapter 1 – Cassie's POV**

We're moving. Again.

I don't understand why the hell we can't just stay in one place. I mean Mum's excuses are getting pretty lame. This time it's because we're 'not near enough to the sea'. Mum doesn't even like beaches! I can't believe how ridiculous this is all getting. She can't run from everything that reminds her of him forever.

Allie is happy about the move, because we've never seen the sea before. I don't really care what it's like, but I keep up the excited act for my little sister. Apparently her friends from school have been telling her about day trips they've been on to the beach. I don't remember ever going on a day trip with my family at all, let alone to the beach.

Let me tell you about my family. There's my little sister Allie, my Mum and me. Allie is 6. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She has mum's deep brown eyes and tiny figure; she has gorgeous dark brown curls that she gets from our Dad. She's a sweet kid, but she's completely clueless. I'm grateful for that. Allie doesn't remember Dad. She doesn't see the pain in Mum's eyes. She sleeps through Mum screaming every night. She's never had to ring for an ambulance for her own mother. She doesn't understand that her big sister is more of a mother to her than her Mum is. She thinks moving house is something everybody does 7 or 8 times a year. And I'll always try to protect her from the truth.

Mum, well Mum is just Mum. She's depressed, all the time. 7 years ago, our Dad was killed in a car accident. He was driving home after work one night and some drunken teenager crashed into his car. He was killed instantly, I'm glad about that, my Dad should never have been made to suffer. Mum found out she was pregnant with Allie a few weeks later. She named her Allie after Dad, his name was Alex. Mum still loves Dad and I know she misses him more and more each day.

We stayed in Colorado until Allie was born, and then we moved to Ohio. Mum had to practically drag me away from my own home. We both handled Dad's death differently; I wanted to keep every memory I had, everything I had that would remind me of my Daddy I wanted, but Mum wanted to forget, anything that reminded her of him was thrown out, and so of course the house had to go too, and the state.

Ever since then we've moved house every time Mum found something else to bring back the memories that I know she sees anyway. I know she wants to move to Washington because there we can be near the sea, something that never happened with Dad.

I've always had to care for Mum. She was such a state for the first few years. She took care of Allie brilliantly though, thank God. She ignored me though, for about 3 years I lived my own life, without my Mum. I grew up fast that way. Then, one day when I was 13, I came home from school and found Allie playing in the kitchen on her own. It was odd because Mum hadn't left her side for one second in 3 years. I searched the whole house calling for my Mum. I found her passed out on the bathroom floor, an empty bottle of pills beside her. I phoned an ambulance, and then I sat in a hospital waiting room for hours whilst they saved her life.

Ever since then Mum has been better. She tries to take care of us both a lot more. I still have to do all the shopping and cooking and washing, but she has a job now so at least we have some money. I work too, at the local restaurant, washing up. It gets us that little bit extra that makes a difference. She's not changed completely though; the memories still haunt her, she still cries most of the time, she still refuses to stay in way place too long. The one bad thing that came of the incident is that she doesn't look after Allie like she used to. I do that now; I read to her before bed, I wash her and dress her for school, I help her with her homework, and I play with her. Mum keeps herself to herself.

So we're leaving again. It's been a while since we had to, 6 months. Today I go to bed in Arizona, tomorrow I'll be in Washington. La Push to be precise. Mum says that it's a small reservation in the far West, right by the beach. She says it's supposed to be very pretty. It's Washington, so it will be wet, but I don't mind the rain. Not many people live there, but there's a school which I've already enrolled myself in. I don't know much else about the place be my home, I don't need to, because we'll be gone again soon enough.

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

**I am so sorry it has been so long since I've written! I just got really busy with school work and stuff. I just seem to have no time for myself at the moment. But here I am with a new chapter. **

**Thank you SO much to People-Are-Crazy and Wolfienur for reviewing! You are the best!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing other than my own character, the rest is all Stephanie Meyer's amazing work. **

**Chapter 2 - Cassie's POV**

So here we are. La Push. A tiny little reservation in Washington. And here I am standing on a beach in the rain for the first time in my life. It's beautiful, in it's own weird way. I like it.

'Hey Allie! Allie! Come back! Where are you going?' Great. Now I have to chase around after my little sister.

'Allie watch out for that...' God this girl can be a hassle. Can't she just be like any normal 6 year old? Actually I suppose this is what normal 6 year olds are like. I suppose I'd better go an apologise to that poor guy she just charged.

'Oh God, are you ok? I'm so sorry about her she's a bit insane. Here can I help you?' I stuck out my arm to help pull the guy up. He took my hand I lifted him to his feet. He was laughing. I blushed.

'Don't worry about it, no problem. Mine's just the same. I'm Jake by the way.'

'Hi Jake. Erm it's nice to meet you. You have a little sister too?'

'Errr...well not exactly. It's complicated. She's sort of a family friend. But she's a sister to me.'

'Oh right. Well that's cool.'

'So do I get to know your name?'

'Oh I'm sorry. I'm Cassie. I just moved here from Arizona.'

He smiled. 'Well it's nice to meet you Cassie. And if you or your sister ever wants anyone to hang out with just ask around for me ok?'

'Thanks, that's really nice of you. I'd best be getting home, still got loads of unpacking to do you know. It was nice to meet you Jake. Come on Allie.'

I smiled at him once more, then grabbed Allie's hand and walked away.

**The Next Day**

Monday. Great I hate Mondays. And not only that but today I have to start at a new school. It's right here on the reservation.

It turns out that it's just a small little school, which is so not good. I'm used to big schools that I can easily just disappear in. I mean what am I supposed to do if someone talks to me here? People will know my name. I can't just blend in here, I'm different and in a place this size it's going to be impossible.

I walked into the school through large double doors and started to push my way through the crowded corridor.

'Hey! Cassie! Hey!'

Oh God. It's Jake. Oh shut up Jake please shut up I do not want any more attention than I am already getting. However the clueless Jake walked right up to me, a big grin on his face.

'Aren't you a bit old for High School?' I asked.

'Nope, I'm 16. Just big!' He laughed, and I surprised myself my laughing too.

'What you got first? Maybe I could walk you to class?' He's sweet. I could really get to like this guy. No Cassie stop it. No friends remember? Jeez now I'm talking to myself. Great.

'Erm I have Math. But I think I can find it by myself thanks. Bye.' And I turned away from him, leaving him looking stunned.

**Sorry it was short, but I promise I will update sooner next time. **

**Please please please review!**


End file.
